This invention relates to a cushioned standard assembly in a disc harrow implement.
"C" type springs are used in typical disc harrows to attach the disc gang to the harrow frame and to absorb motion shock therebetween. In normal harrow operation, the discs on one end of the disc gang may be less deeply sunk into the earth than the discs on the other end. This unequal depth may produce unequal working forces which act upon the two ends of the disc gang. In a harrow with conventional "C" type spring supports, these unequal working forces cause unequal deflections of "C" type spring supports associated with the disc gang. This unequal deflection causes the disc gang to pivot in a horizontal plane relative to the harrow frame so that the desired angle of the discs to the direction of travel is not maintained. It would be desirable to provide a disc gang support assembly which, while absorbing the shock due to collisions between the discs and obstacles, would reduce horizontal pivoting of the disc gang during normal operation.